shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Putting It Together
Putting It Together is the fifth song featured in The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress. It was originally sung by Barbra Streisand. Lyrics :Be nice, girl! :You have to pay a price, girl! :They like to give advice, girl! :Don't think about it twice, girl! :It's time to get to work! :Art isn't easy :Even when you're hot :Advancing art is easy :Financing it is not :A vision's just a vision if it's only in your head :If no one gets to hear it, it's as good as dead :It has to come to life :Bit by bit, putting it together :Piece by piece, only way to make a work of art :Every moment makes a contribution :Every little detail plays a part :Having just a vision's no solution :Everything depends on execution :Putting it together, that's what counts :Ounce by ounce, putting in together :Small amounts, adding up to make a work of art :First of all you need a good foundation :Otherwise it's risky from the start :Takes a little cocktail conversation :But without the proper preparation :Having just a vision's no solution :Everything depends on execution :The art of making art :Is putting it together, bit by bit :Link by link, making the connections, yes we do! :Drink by drink, taking every comment as it comes :Learning how to play the politician :Like you play piano, bass and drums :Otherwise you'll find your composition :Isn't gonna get much exhibition :Art isn't easy :Every minor detail is a major decision :Have to keep things in scale :Have to hold to your vision :What's a little cocktail conversation :If it gets the funds for your foundation :Every time I start to feel defensive :I remember vinyl is expensive! :Maybe one! :Dot by dot, building up the image :Shot by shot, keeping at a distance doesn't pay :Still if you remember your objective :Not give all your privacy away :A little bit of hype can be effective :As long as you can keep it in perspective :Even when you get some recognition :Everything you do you still audition :Art isn't easy :Overnight you're a trend :You're the right combination :Then the trend's at an end :You're suddenly last year's sensation :All they ever want is repetition :All they really like is what they know :Gotta keep a link with your tradition :Gotta learn to trust your intuition :While you re-establish your position :So that you can be on exhibit :So that your work can be on exhibition! :Be new, girl! :They tell you till they're blue, girl! :You're new, or else you're through, girl! :And even if it's true, girl :You do what you can do! :Bit by bit, putting it together :Piece by piece, working on the vision night and day :All it takes is time and perseverance :With a little luck along the way :Putting in a personal appearance :Gathering supporters and adherents :Mapping out the songs but in addition :Harmonizing each negotiation :Balancing the part that's all musicians :With the part that's strictly presentation :Balancing the money with the mission :Till you have the perfect orchestration :Even if you do have the suspicion :That it's taking all your concentration :The art of making art :Is putting it together, bit by bit :Beat by beat, part by part :Sheet by sheet, chart by chart track by track :By by reel :By stack, snit by snit :By meal, shout by shout :By deal, spat by spat :Shpiel by shpiel :And that, is the state of the art! Characters *Peppa-Mint *Tyler *Rainbow Kate *Jessicake *Donatina *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Lippy Lips *Buncho Bananas *Suzie Sundae (cameo) Trivia *The song was shortened for the movie. In Other Languages Category:Songs